Naze Hitobito wa Naku Nodesu ka?
CD Information Artist: AKB48 Single: Naze Hitobito wa Naku Nodesu ka?(なぜ人々は泣くのですか?) Release Date: Whenever CD Tracklist CD # Naze Hitobito wa Naku Nodesu ka? (なぜ人々は泣くのですか?|Why Do People Cry?) / Senbatsu # Welcome! / Team A # Tatakai Mata wa Oboreru (戦いまたは溺れる|Fight or Drown) / Team K # Happy Dance (ハッピーダンス) / Team B # Suichuu Vacation (水中バケーション|Underwater Vacation) / Team 4 # Sequence / Team 8 # Anata wa Raion wo Kai Narashimashita (あなたはライオンを飼いならしました|You Tamed the Lion) / MinX # Unmei no Kimochi (運命の気持ち|Fateful Feelings) / Kenkyuusei Included Members 'Naze Hitobito wa Naku Nodesu ka?' (16 members; Abe Maria center) *Team A: Iriyama Anna, Oya Shizuka, Taniguchi Megu *Team K: Abe Maria, Fujita Nana, Ichikawa Manami *Team B: Goto Moe, Takeuchi Miyu *Team 4: Murayama Yuiri, Okada Nana, Okawa Rio *Team 8: Hashimoto Haruna, Nagano Serika, Yamamoto Ruka *Kenkyuusei: Chiba Erii, Maeda Ayaka Welcome! (13 members; Miyawaki Sakura and Yokoyama Yui center) *Team A: Hiwatashi Yui, Iriyama Anna, Kojima Natsuki, Miyawaki Sakura, Miyazaki Miho, Nakanishi Chiyori, Oya Shizuka, Sasaki Yukari, Shiroma Miru, Takita Kayoko, Taniguchi Megu, Yamada Nanami, Yokoyama Yui Tatakai Mata wa Oboreru (13 members; Mogi Shinobu and Shimoguchi Hinana centers) *Team K: Abe Maria, Fujita Nana, Ichikawa Manami, Kodama Haruka, Minegishi Minami, Mogi Shinobu, Mukaichi Mion, Muto Tomu, Nakano Ikumi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Shinozaki Ayana, Tano Yuka, Yumoto Ami Happy Dance (11 members; Fukuoka Seina and Tatsuya Makiho centers) *Team B: Fukuoka Seina, Goto Moe, Kashiwagi Yuki, Kato Rena, Ma Chia-Ling, Sakaguchi Nagisa, Takeuchi Miyu, Tatsuya Makiho, Yabuki Nako Suichuu Vacation (16 members; Nozawa Rena and Sato Kiara centers) *Team 4: Ino Miyabi, Iwatate Saho, Kawamoto Saya, Kitagawa Ryoha, Kitazawa Saki, Kojima Mako, Komiyama Haruka, Murayama Yuiri, Nozawa Rena, Okada Nana, Okawa Rio, Omori Miyu, Sato Kiara, Shibuya Nagisa, Takahashi Juri, Tomonaga Mio Sequence (44 members; Gyouten Yurina and Hama Sayuna centers) *Team 8: Chou Kurena, Fukuchi Rena, Gyouten Yurina, Hama Sayuna, Hashimoto Haruna, Hattori Yuna, Hayasaka Tsumugi, Hidaritomo Ayaka, Hirano Hikaru, Hirose Natsuki, Hitomi Kotone, Honda Hitomi, Kuranoo Narumi, Miyazato Rira, Mogi Kasumi, Nagano Serika, Nakano Ikumi, Noda Hinano, Oda Erina, Oguri Yui, Okabe Rin, Onishi Momoka, Ota Nao, Sakaguchi Nagisa, Sato Akari, Sato Nanami, Sato Shiori, Shimizu Maria, Shimoaoki Karin, Shitao Miu, Takahashi Ayane, Takahashi Sayaka, Takaoka Kaoru, Tanikawa Hijiri, Terada Misaki, Utada Hatsuka, Yaguchi Moka, Yamada Kyoka, Yamada Nanami, Yamamoto Ruka, Yokomichi Yuri, Yokoyama Yui, Yoshida Karen, Yoshikawa Nanase Anata wa Raion wo Kai Narashimashita (10 members; Oya Shizuka center) *Team A: Oya Shizuka, Takita Kayoko *Team K: Kodama Haruka *Team B: Ma Chia-Ling *Team 4: Ino Miyabi, Okawa Rio *Team 8: Okabe Rin, Sato Akari, Tanikawa Hijiri, Terada Misaki 'Unmei no Kimochi' (23 members; Chiba Erii and Honma Mai centers) *Kenkyuusei: Asai Nanami, Chiba Erii, Harima Nanami, Honma Mai, Inagaki Kaori, Kubo Satone, Kurosu Haruka, Maeda Ayaka, Michieda Saki, Muto Orin, Nagatomo Ayami, Nishikawa Rei, Sato Minami, Shoji Nagisa, Suzuki Kurumi, Taguchi Manaka, Takahashi Kira, Taya Misaki, Umemoto Izumi, Yamabe Ayu, Yamane Suzuha, Yamauchi Mizuki, Yasuda Kana Trivia *First senbatsu of Chiba Erii, Fujita Nana, Ichikawa Manami, Maeda Ayaka, Murayama Yuiri, Okawa Rio, and Taniguchi Megu. *First center position of Abe Maria. *First AKB48 single to not feature sister group members since Baby! Baby! Baby!. *First AKB48 single to have a 16nin Senbatsu since Romance, Irane. *The idea was "What if all of my oshimens were chosen as Senbatsu?" *Last single before the AKB48 Grand Team Shuffle